


just be

by Steamcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Rough Sex, Tails, Top Derek Hale, mating games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamcraft/pseuds/Steamcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone suggests they fuck like rabbits, which makes Derek grin and Stiles grimace, but they end up tumbling in bed anyway because they’re still in that honeymoon phase, cursed or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just be

Someone suggests they fuck like rabbits, which makes Derek grin and Stiles grimace, but they end up tumbling in bed anyway because they’re still in that honeymoon phase, cursed or not.

There’s a thrum that fills Derek’s ears while his hands slide down Stiles’ back. The boy is naked beneath him, arching with panting breaths and low keening noises. Derek leans down and kisses speckled skin of his ass cheek, soft fur tickling his face, loving the way Stiles gasps.

“Derek,” he says in a soft needy voice. “Come on, just…” Derek wraps his hand around the brown bunny tail and tugs gently, just so, and Stiles groans. The thrumming is faster, the rabbiting heart escalated in anticipation. “ _Derek_.”

“My, what a cute tail you have,” he murmurs.

“All the better to tempt the wolf with, my dear,” Stiles responds, tone strained. He rolls his hips forward, grinding against the mattress, before Derek manhandles him to stand on his knees. Stiles hisses, “If you would _just hurry_ \--”

Derek smiles, his hands pulling Stiles’ ass cheeks apart, presenting the loosen and wet hole. “Now, what do you know about the tortoise and the hare?”

“Is this payback for all the jokes?” Stiles wonders aloud into the pillow. “A witch curses me and we all think this will be a wonderful way to get back at Stiles?” He yelps when the werewolf pulls on the stub of a tail again, harder, then groans when he firmly presses his thumb underneath it, above his hole.

“Oh God,” he breathes, hips rolling back against the pressure. “Oh, dude, I need… That, its just so-- won’t you just--”

Derek makes a sound that isn’t unlike a purr, his chest rumbling with a quiet, pleased sound at the incoherent mess. “Would you like me to fuck you, Stiles?” He takes one hand to stroke himself, wet with lube and saliva.

Stiles, in response, full-body shudders and the rabbit heart ticks up with speed. “Please, _please_ , I want you, I always want you. Just you, please Derek!”

“How do you want me? Do you want me to just fuck you?” he asks, tone dark and lusting, sliding his cock head up and down the crack of Stiles’ ass.

“D-deep, hard, f-fast,” Stiles says in gasps, “pull my hair, _fuck_ , pull my tail, _fuck_ \--- _fuck, just_ \-- knot me, _oh my God_ , I want you to fuckin’ _knot me_ , Derek. Do-- _nnnnnghhh_ …” Derek growls, eyes flashing blue, and presses into him without stopping, leaning forward to pull Stiles to him by wrapping his arms under him and gripping his shoulders.

Stiles is already so pliant and eager that Derek takes to thrusting into him hard. Stiles curves, leaning on his arms and hips pushing back to everything Derek gives him. During sex, they’re usually both silent save for grunts, moans, and sighs, but now, _now_ \--

“ _Derek_ ,” he whines softly, and Derek finds a hand beneath his chest and grips it tight. His other hand threads in his hair, holding. “ _Yes_ , give it to me, _give it_ \--” Derek jerks his head back, forcing Stiles to arch like a bow, and doesn’t that span of neck just give Derek the want to bite.

“Can I…?” Derek pants, thrusts speeding. He can feel Stiles’ legs moving from beneath him, knees crawling and spreading for him to get Derek deeper. He groans loud, “ _Stiles_ , fuck, just--- _fuck_ …” He rubs against the speeding pulse point, feeling the thrumming on his lips.

“Anything, _anything_ ,” Stiles says like a plea and prayer, whispered.

Derek opens his mouth and bites, and he’ll swear he feels the tail twitch between them just a little, Stiles gasping and keening. He licks the red area before speeding up his thrusts, the want to come taking over him, and he starts angling his hips just so.

“Jesus, Jesus _fuckin’_ \--” Stiles bites his lip. Derek lets go of his hair, reaches between them and tugs his rabbit tail, fingers scratching through the fur, and Stiles tenses. He clenches hard around Derek’s cock, his fingers gripping Derek’s, with his mouth open in a silent yell as he comes untouched. Derek smells it, and it brings him close.

“Yeah, that’s it, just like that,” Stiles says, slurred. “You gonna knot me? See how my tail will look with your knot inside?”

Derek groans, “ _Yes_ …” His knot begins swelling and soon he’s forced to stay inside, coming. He’s slowly fighting the haze when he notices the tail begin to disappear.

“Are you kidding me?” Stiles asks later, looking over his shoulder. “Magic cock does it again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Last Mating Games entry!
> 
> I was inspired by a fic from long ago that's not listed here on ao3 or ff.net or tumblr, that used the keyword 'still'. I tried implicating that method with the word 'just'.
> 
> I hail from this [tumblr~](http://www.iblameitonmyadhd.tumblr.com)


End file.
